


What Happens At The Banquet, Stays At The Banquet

by notthrowingawaymyfanfic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Post-Grand Prix Final, chris magically produces a stripper pole out of nowhere, maybe i should've tagged this as mature, otabek is a good child, phichit likes taking photos, simply for chris's dancing haha, two or more characters are stripped down to their underwear, yuri has ONE drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyfanfic/pseuds/notthrowingawaymyfanfic
Summary: Otabek begins to question why the figure skaters were even allowed alcohol in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: drinking (& also slight underage drinking)

The first thing you should note is that Chris has himself wrapped around a stripper pole (he seems to magically produce them out of nowhere) in his underwear. It isn’t exactly an exciting sight, but that’s just the first part. The other part? He appears to be doing an intricate sort of dance with very… erotic gestures and positions. I don’t think we need to go into that more...

The next thing you should take note of is that Yuuri is standing a little bit off to the side of Chris and his dancing, suit jacket held above his head like he’s waving a large banner around. His belt is also undone - though that’s as far as his pants have dropped down - or are now just slowly… sliding… off… as… the… song… continues… on. But maybe the reason for that is because Victor is wrapped around his waist, on his knees without a shirt. “Yuuri - let’s get married!” He’s saying, tugging on Yuuri’s waist as he stares up at Yuuri like he’s some sort of god.

A little bit behind them, the other Yuri is on one hand doing a sort of breakdance spin. His hair is whipping around his head as he spins, both legs raised in the air above him. Maybe he might even test out his skill on Chris’s stripper pole later.

But maybe what will spike your attention further is JJ standing behind all this commotion, doing his signature ‘JJ’ hand pose while yelling “it’s JJ style!” in his boxers to a group of guests in front of the food table. (I think it’s best to note that shortly after seeing this, his fiance stormed over and dragged him out.)

Okay, and the one who’s recording all of this (probably prepared to post on Instagram sometime later to accompany his live Twitter update storm) is none other than Phichit, who, upon having spotted Otabek standing by himself watching the scene unfold with a blank face, immediately leapt up to offer him a glass of champagne.

“Otabek - would you like a drink? Why don’t you join us?” Phichit suggests in a rapid-fire succession, shoving a glass of something sparkling in Otabek’s face.

Though the glass looks tempting, Otabek gives a short glance at the rest of the skaters before giving a firm reply: “no, thank you.”

“Oh, I see!” Phichit says, diving forwards to shove the glass in Otabek’s hand with a blinding smile. “You’re too scared!”

“Isn’t Yuri too young to drink?” Otabek says.

“That’s why we only gave him one glass!” Phichit says with a broad smile.

Otabek glances worriedly at the fifteen-year-old who’s still spinning on one hand. His face is as blank as Otabek’s - probably because he’s burning holes in Yuuri and Victor’s direction.

Otabek takes a look at the sparkling glass of liquid before setting it down on the table beside him. “I’ll pass.”


End file.
